


Warm Sunsets and Soft Hearts

by AestheticallySadistic



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: F/M, Fluff, goddamnit they’re adorable, just fluff yknow, sorry for not posting in forever, sweet n soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticallySadistic/pseuds/AestheticallySadistic
Summary: Shovel and Shield have a night to themselves, fluff ensues.





	Warm Sunsets and Soft Hearts

It was a fine late afternoon in the season of summer.

It was beginning to cool down, signaling that fall would soon drape itself over their world like a blanket.

Shield Knight watched the sun slowly fall behind the distant tree-spotted mountains, and the campfire flicker up when she added a log.

Shovel Knight, who was sitting against a log, patted the place beside him happily, and the taller knight chuckles, sitting beside her beloved.

He wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and lays his head on her shoulder as she lays her head on his.

She briefly moves her head off his to remove his helmet, exposing a slightly chubby face dotted with freckles and the slightest amount of stubble on his chin. Handsome brown eyes met her deep blue ones as she brushed his light brown hair from over his eyes. Small scars litter his face, the largest and most recent scar over his nose.

He flushes a light shade of red, tucking his nose into the front of his undershirt to hide himself. Shield Knight smooths back his hair, and he leans into her touch as she gently touches his cheek.

She leans over, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead, and he goes entirely red, leaning into her. She chuckles quietly, petting his hair.

He lets out a relaxed sigh, cuddling into her as she pets his hair.

“I love you.” He murmurs, giving her a shy, quick peck on the cheek.

“I love you, too.” She responds, watching as the sun finally dips entirely below the mountains and as her beloved drifts off beside her.

She missed this.


End file.
